When Push Comes to Shove
by Natty-J
Summary: What happens when a childhood friend of Jasper shows up? To find out, read on. Alice and Jasper are friends. Pairings: Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rose, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/OC
1. Reunited

**Chapter One: Reunited**

Running is my pain reliever. What else can I do? I have _no one_. Ever since my best friend left me, I've run. I've hid from my problems. I live in and out of hotels.

I write daily in my _precious _royal blue diary. I look back to the first page. This contains a letter written by the best friend that left me.

_D, Merry Christmas! I didn't know what to get you. So, instead, I made you this diary. I hope you like it!_

_-J_

I've used it ever since. Sometimes – which _sometimes_ tends to be _often_ – all I write is the date and a few words or maybe just "Hi" or "Hello." Today I happened to be in the small town of Forks, Washington. I've heard about a large coven – no, that isn't the right word for it – a large… family lives here.

It wasn't long before a large house – mansion – appeared before me. A group of seven vampires emerged from the home, but I could sense an eighth somewhere. Soon the patriarch approached me, the others not too far behind him.

"Hello," the patriarch began, "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." He gestured towards the six behind him. "This is my wife Esme. The couple to my left is Edward and his wife, Bella." Carlisle directed toward a bronze haired man and a female with wavy brown hair. "Over to the right of Esme are Emmett and his wife, Rosalie." Rosalie, a blonde, smiled and Emmett, a huge curly brown haired man, waved like a goofball.

A small, pixie-like girl with spiky black hair ran up to me. "Hi! I'm Alice. We're going to get along just fine!" I stared at the pixie that I was towering over. My height of five foot eight inches was abnormal for the time I was raised in.

"Our other son is lurking somewhere. So, you'll meet him soon enough, Miss…" Carlisle said.

"Oh, I'm Dahlia. Dahlia Bradford."

Edward looked at me. "Where do you come from?"

I sighed. "It's a long story. I was born in Houston, Texas around the year 1843. My mother raised me primarily, since my father died of Typhoid in 1849. I had only but a single friend, but I never really cared." Alice was staring at me wide eyed but smiling. "Soon the year 1856 came. My mother, Celeste, and her good friend, Amelia, were preparing Christmas dinner. Amelia's husband had passed away in 1852." I stopped, knowing there was someone approaching. "I received a small doll, a prayer book, and most importantly, my royal blue diary."

"Didn't Jazz mention something similar to that?" Bella mentioned.

"Jazz?" I questioned. The rest of the Cullens stared at me.

"Yes, my other son, Jasper. He was originally Jasper Whitlock, now he goes by Jasper Hale," Esme said. My jaw dropped. "Do you know him, dear?"

I nodded. "Yes I do. Jasper and I were best friends. His mother is Amelia."

"Did I hear my name?" A tall, lean, blonde man came outside from the house. "Dahlia? Is that you?" The curly, wild, blonde hair from distant memories told me that it was he.

"Well, I'll be," I muttered. "If I'm seeing Jasper Whitlock it is."

The Cullens stared confused, but Emmett was resisting the impulse to laugh. Rosalie slapped him.

"Okay, so let's go inside. I'm sure we will all be a bit more comfortable inside," Carlisle said.

We were all inside and Esme asked what happened next. Jasper had heard the last bit. He explained a little bit more.

"The next bit is going to be difficult to explain, so I'll just read what I wrote for that day," I stated flipping pages in my diary. I landed on the tear stained page. I began reciting the journal entry, "June 14, 1860. I feel so depressed at the moment that it is almost unbearable. Today, Jasper announced that he would be fighting for the Confederacy." I paused, sighed and took a deep – and unneeded – breath. "I tried to change his mind. I told him things like how much his mother would miss him and how he is too young." Bella, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice appeared sympathetic. Emmett didn't care either way, but seemed bored. Carlisle and Edward had no expression, but Jasper had the most emotion. He looked heart broken. "Nothing I tried worked, so Jasper is going off to fight. Today was probably the last day I will see Jasper Whitlock alive and he broke my heart. Signed, Dahlia E. Bradford."

Alice gave me a hug. Jasper just put his head in his hands. "Leah, I never knew how much it had hurt you. If I would have known, I would have stayed."

Carlisle asked about my change. "Well, the change began on…" I flipped to the page that had the only skip between days. "May 13, 1863. It is the only date that would make sense." Jasper was going to question why, but I decided to continue. "I have written _every, single, day_ since December 25, 1856, aside from the missing dates between May 13 and May 17 of 1863. A woman named Lucy changed me. Then a woman named Maria let me go Scott free. She said, 'Don't worry, your little empath of a friend will be just fine.' I left after that and have never once returned to Texas."

"Maria… Lucy…" Jasper said. "I'll never forget those women. They literally tortured so many souls. I did too." I looked for Jasper's best and worst memory. The day he left me was his worst but I had looked earlier and the best memory had changed. Now it was the moment we were reunited. Before, it had been the day he had met Alice and joined the Cullens.


	2. Powers

Chapter Two: Powers

**I became more acquainted with the Cullen and Hale family. Edward has the ability to read minds, Bella is a "shield"," Alice can see the future, and Jazz can sense a person's emotions and manipulate those emotions as well.**

"**So, Dahlia, do you have any special abilities?" Emmett asked. I nodded. "Well, what are they?"**

"**Well, I can see a person's best and worst memory of their past… or that memory could be the present. Emmett, I'm not going to be repeating what yours is. It's… very… disturbing," I said, laughing at the last part.**

**Jasper was looking a bit pained. "You mean?" I nodded. "That's how you knew to read the diary entry instead of explaining that memory."**

**By now, Bella and Edward had gone to their small cottage. Emmett and Rose as well as Carlisle and Esme and left as well. Alice had run upstairs to do something. "Yes, I probably would have done that even if I hadn't seen your memories."**

"**Alice, if you're getting a room for Dahlia. Don't set one up!" Jasper called. We ran up the stairs to find a sad Alice.**

"**Why not, Jasper? She's staying here," Alice pouted.**

"**Well, I will be sharing my room with Dahlia. Is that okay?" Jasper comforted Alice. She nodded.**

"**Jasper, you didn't have to –" Jasper cut me off though.**

"**Dahlia, I wanted to though," he told me and gave me a tour of the house. "The last one is **_**our**_** room."**

**Jazz's room is exactly how I imagined it would be. A dark maroon with black décor was the color pallet. The furniture looked almost exactly like it did back then - black wrought iron, aside from the leather couch on the far side of the room. I noticed how he had kept all the small trinkets I had given him so many Christmases and birthdays ago. "Jasper, you kept all of these?" I asked him. He nodded. I gave him a hug. "Wait, I remember some of these being mine. How Jasper?"**

"**Well, I managed to get them before the house was tore down," Jasper managed to say before Rosalie, Alice, and Bella walked in.**

"**Dahlia, Rose and I are taking you shopping today!" Alice said. Before I could object, Rose and Alice had gotten Bella and myself into the back of Alice's Porsche.**

"**I see you're not one to go shopping either, Bella," I said to Bella. She smiled as Rose and Alice laughed.**

"**We'll get used to it eventually," Bella told me so Alice wouldn't kill either of us again.**


	3. Shopping

**Chapter Three: Shopping**

Getting to Seattle was easy. Rose and Alice bought me complete wardrobes. I asked Bella, "Why do I come when they know what to buy?"

Bella replied, "They doe the same thing with me. I think they need to talk to someone." I smiled as Rose and Alice glared. Soon there were too many bags to count and we were on our way home. 'Thank the Lord!'

The second Rosalie parked the convertible; I saw Jasper and hid behind him. "What was it that bad?" he asked smirking. Rose had gotten Emmett to carry stuff upstairs. Jasper only laughed more when I had nodded.

"Rose and Alice are scary when they shops," I said quietly. Bella had escaped to find Edward. I went upstairs to the damage. Rose, somehow, had managed to get _everything_ in Jasper's closet.

"Dahlia. Here's some helpful advice. _Never_ wear green on Wednesdays," Rose said walking out the door.

"Okay…" I said, making a mental note. Jasper had caught up with me. "Hey, Jazz."

"Leah, come here for a moment," Jasper said. I walked over to him. "There's something I have wanted to say since June 14, 1860."

"Well, go on. Say it," I said giving him a "you-don't-need-to-take-forever-to-say-one-thing" look.

"I love you. I don't care if you –"

I quickly interrupted him with a kiss. He seemed shocked, but happy. "I've loved you longer than that. Remember December 12, 1649? The day that my dad died? You were there for me and that's when it all started." Jasper kissed me. Next thing was that I heard footsteps heading towards the door.

"Dahlia, Jasper, Carlisle –" Emmett began talking. "Oh my Carlisle! My poor virgin eyes so didn't need to see this!" He was away from us in about three seconds.

"Umm… Jazz, I hate to break it to you, but I think Carlisle needed something." Jasper was laughing about Emmett. He stopped and said, "Of course. Let's go find out."

I laughed like a giddy schoolgirl and nodded. Jazz and I met up with the rest of the family.

"Now, I know we do this quite often," Carlisle announced, "but we must move again."

"Now, Dahlia, dear, you are more than welcome to join us," Esme added.

I looked from Carlisle to Esme, and finally to Jazz. He looked like he was begging me to come. Edward nodded, so I agreed. "Okay. I'll come."

"YES!" Emmett shouted. "I have another person to prank!" Jasper hugged me.

"Okay, KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF!" Edward shouted taking Bella to go pack. I smirked. 'Okay, Eddie!'

Jazz took me upstairs to pack. Surprisingly, I managed to compact all of the clothes into one trunk and shoes into another. Jazz got his stuff into tree to four overall. By then it was time to hit the road.


End file.
